De sombreros que se parecen y primeras impresiones
by Mrs. Inadaptada
Summary: ¡Es que los sombreros se parecen!


_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Culpen a Suigin Walker por abrir una nueva puerta llamada: GaaHima.<p>

* * *

><p>Era mucha gente y Himawari no podía ver. Infló sus mejillas.<p>

Ella era muy bajita y todos tan altos. Parecían gigantes. Había mucho movimiento y apenas podía meterse en los espacios que los aldeanos dejaban.

No veía a su padre por ningún lado. Himawari quería verlo. También quería ver a Bolt-oniichan.

Esquivó a varias personas; ellos podían pisarla. Era muy pequeña (todavía) para que la vieran. Siguió adelante, todos estaban viendo adelante y si veían adelante era porque ahí estaba su padre. Debía de estar ahí. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de verlo. Lo abrazaría, aunque le costara abarcarle toda la cintura; él no era gordo —aunque comía mucho—, pero sí muy grande. Alto, sí, muy alto también. Por eso le gustaba que la cargara, porque se sentía grande y se sentía cerca del cielo. Casi podía tocar las estrellas.

Himawari avanzó. Se cansó, pero no se rindió. Quería ver a su papá, eso la impulsaba. Tal vez estaba siendo caprichosa, porque ahora su padre era de toda la aldea; bueno, también era de mamá, de Bolt y ella. Pero nadie podía culparla. Era una hija y él era su padre. Una hija siempre necesita abrazar a papá.

Y su papá adora los abrazos, especialmente los de mamá, los de Bolt —pese a que su onii-chan diga que no— y los de ella. Le gustaba mucho que le llamara "Princesa" o "Pequeño girasol". Rió.

Sonrió con alegría al ver que la gente disminuía. Pudo llegar más rápido. Entró a la Torre Hokage. Se sabía el recorrido de memoria. Su madre la había traído varias veces, también su padre, cuando tenía tiempo. Corrió por los pasillos. Varios ninjas la miraron con una sonrisa y otros la saludaron. Himawari siempre acostumbraba a saludar, pero hoy no. Hoy quería ver a su papá.

Llegó a donde su papá estaba. Dio un par de brincos para alcanzar el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Entró corriendo, emocionada por verlo. Tenía tantas ansias.

—¡Papi! —vio la alta figura en el centro y se lanzó a ésta.

Abarcó con sus pequeños bracitos la cintura. Pegó su cara y sintió el calor llenarla. Realmente estaba muy a gusto ahí. Frotó varias veces su mejilla, la ropa le raspó, pero eso no importaba. Himawari hundió la pequeña nariz, papá siempre olía a ramen —qué comía a escondidas—. Le gustaba el olor; el ramen también. A veces mamá decía que comer mucho ramen hacía daño, pero sólo bastaba que papá le hiciera unos ojitos —como a veces Bolt hace— y le dejaba comer otro plato más.

Pero esta vez no olía a ramen. Era a manzanas y a canela lo que su nariz olfateaba.

—¿Papi? —levantó la mirada.

Notó la alta figura, traía puesto su típico sombrero de Hokage. No se veía su color, pero Himawari sabía que era de color rojo. Como el cabello de su abuelita. Parpadeó, ¿por qué su papá olía a manzanas y a canela?, ¿habría comida manzanas con canela? Infló las mejillas. A ella le gustaba también la canela. ¿Se habría comido todas y no le dejó ninguna para su mamá, onii-chan y ella?

—No —murmuró.

La voz era diferente. No tenía el mismo tono que papá. Ésta era suave y ronca. Un dulce murmullo. Pestañeó varias veces, incluso dudó en seguir abrazando esa alta figura con sombrero de Hokage. ¿A su padre le cambió la voz?

—Ah, qué alivio.

Otra segundo voz llamó la atención de Himawari. Volvió la cara hacia la dirección contraria y era su padre quien salía del baño.

—¿Hima-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto, observando a su hija.

—¿Papi? —murmuró, confundida.

Volvió a mirar la figura alta a la que estaba abrazando y la que no era su papá. La luz de los fuegos artificiales iluminó tras la ventana. La figura alta fue más clara.

Ojos verdes. Muy lindos. El pensamiento la sonrojó. Eran tan verdes como las hojas de las flores y los árboles, y dulces como las manzanas con canela. Igual que su aroma. Y su cabello era rojo. Rojo como el de la abuelita Kushina y el de las manzanas.

Himawari retrocedió, apenada por abrazar a otra persona que no era su papá. ¡Pero, usaba también un sombrero!

¿Los sombreros de los Kages se parecían tanto?

—Yo...

No sabía qué decir.

—¡L-Lo siento! —hizo una reverencia rápida y se escondió detrás de su papá.

—¿Hima-chan?

—Ha crecido mucho —dijo Gaara, mirando curioso la pequeña figura escondida detrás de Naruto.

Himawari se asomó, apenada. Todavía podía oler el aroma a manzanas y a canela.

Entonces él sonrió. Sonrió de una manera muy bonita que Himawari sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Naruto.

Él tuvo el presentimiento que iba a arrepentirse por haber ido al baño.


End file.
